Fluttershy Stands Tall
by Boolia
Summary: A sports arena is opening for the Wonderbolts in Ponyville. Everybody is excited, especially Rainbow Dash. However, there's a problem. It's being built in the Ponyville Woods where the animals live? Can Fluttershy be brave and take a stand for all the animals before it's too late? Also, will Rainbow Dash support in what her friend believes in?
1. Part 1

Fluttershy Stands Tall

Part 1

"Guess what?" Rainbow Dash asked her friends. The ponies, plus their sisters and their friend and pets were having a picnic.

"Is a new fashion store opening up?" Rarity guessed. Rainbow Dash shook her head.

_"Nope_!"

"Is a famous caleb coming?" Pinkie Pie questioned. "Who is it? Pony Gaga? Carly Rae Colt? Kathiawari Perry?" She then gasped. "Or it is a boy band? Many Directions? Big Pony Rush? Is a new theme park opening here?" She began jumping up and down, barely controlling her excitement. "_What is it; what is it_?"

"No, you guys will never guess it?"

"Is it a new skateboard park?" Scootaloo wanted to know.

"Is it a new playground?" Applebloom questioned.

"No and no." Scootaloo and Applebloom looked disappointed.

"Did you discover a cave full of gems?" Spike hoped.

"No." Spike frowned. Twilight then trotted closer.

"Just tell us Rainbow Dash." She told her. Rainbow Dash took in a deep breath.

"The Wonderbolts are building a sports arena!"

"Will it be in the sky?" Applejack wanted to know. "Like where they race?"

"No, this arena will be on the ground so they'll play sports like soccer, baseball, hockey and stuff. IN PONYVILLE! Isn't that great?" Spike and the ponies' heads all nodded in agreement. Rainbow Dash scanned all her friends but there was one who wasn't nodding her head; it was Fluttershy.

"Hold on." She said. She flew over to the shyest pony in the group.

_"Hey Fluttershy_!" Rainbow Dash said. She landed next to her. "What gives? Why didn't you nod your head? The Wonderbolts are building a sports arena; isn't that exciting?"

"Oh yes." Fluttershy answered meekly. "It is. I'm very happy for you." Rainbow Dash looked confused.

"You don't look so thrilled about it. Want to tell me what's the matter?"

_"Uh_…do you know _where_ they're building this sports arena?"

"No, but that won't matter, will it? I mean, it's the _Wonderbolts_ we're talking about!"

"Well, it might if they build it like, say the woods where a lot of animals live."

"_Hmmm,_ I see where you might be concerned. But don't worry, they won't do that, and if they do they can find new homes, right?"

_ "Ummm_…"

"I wouldn't worry about it now. Let's just enjoy the picnic, okay?"

"Okay." And with that, Rainbow Dash trotted off. Fluttershy still wasn't so sure about this Sports Arena plan.

"Let's eat!" Applejack announced. "I've brought apples all the way from Sweet Apple Acres!"

"So you _know_ they're good!" Applebloom added.

"Right, so eat up!" And with that, the ponies and Spike set up the food and began eating.

"That was a good picnic." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm all stuffed! We should do this more often."

_"Totally_!" Pinkie Pie agreed, excitedly. "It's always fun to do stuff with your friends!"

"Okay, girls that sounds like a great idea." Twilight agreed.

"When were ya thinkin'?" Applejack asked. Twilight thought a bit, and then came up with a perfect solution. She turned to her friends.

"Maybe we can do it on Be Kind to the Earth Day!"

"Great idea Twilight!" Applejack said.

"Thanks!" Twilight then looked at Fluttershy. "So, Fluttershy, are you going to release that bird?"

"Yeah," Fluttershy answered. "I think its wing is all better." She then looked sad. Twilight put a reassuring hoof around her friend.

"I know it's hard Fluttershy, but it's for the best. The bird belongs in the wild, not all cooped up at your house. You should feel proud, healing it's broken wing. You did a really kind thing."

"I know." Fluttershy said.

"That's Fluttershy for you!" Rainbow Dash spoke. "Always kind and caring to all animals alike."

"That's so true." Rarity said. "It's her cutie mark after all."

"Can you not say 'cutie mark'?" Sweetiebell begged.

"Yeah!" Applebloom agreed. "When we see or hear about cutie marks, it makes us wants them even more!" Applejack looked at her sister.

"Don't worry," She told her. "You and your little friends will have cutie marks before you know it." Applebloom sighed in disappointment.

"That's what you always say!"

"And I mean it."

"Hey!" Sweetiebell piped up. "Maybe we'll get them on Be Kind to the Earth Day."

"Yeah!" Her two friends agreed.

"Oh," Applebloom spoke. "Don't forget to come to my house later so that we can discuss what we're going to do for our Be Kind To the Earth Day project for school."

"We will!" Her friends responded.

"Well, we better get going Applebloom!" Applejack told her sister. "Granny Smith and Macintosh can't handle the farm themselves."

"Right!" So after some goodbyes, the ponies and Spike went off.

Fluttershy trotted up to her house and opened the door.

"Birdie!" She called. "Birdie!"

"Tweet, tweet!" A bird called in a box. Fluttershy trotted over to it and looked down.

"Let's have a look at that wing, shall we?"

"Tweet, tweet!" The bird replied. Fluttershy then removed the bandages from the bird's wing. The bird looked at it.

"It looks 100% better. Are you ready to start flying again?" The bird looked at Fluttershy.

_"Tweet, tweet_!" It replied. It then spread it wings and flew around the room like the wing was never broken. "_Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet_!" Fluttershy watched as the bird flew in circles above her. Angel nudged Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at the bunny.

"Oh, right." She looked at the bird. "Are you ready to go back in the wild?" The bird tweeted with joy. Fluttershy sighed and looked determined. The bird landed on her nose.

"Okay." And with that, she went to her window and opened it. The bird flew off and looked at the pony. Fluttershy tried to fight back her tears.

"Tweet, tweet!" The bird said with reassurement. Fluttershy looked up and smiled.

"You be careful now, okay?" The bird nodded in agreement and flew off. "Bye bye birdie; I won't forget you!" She watched as the bird disappeared in the distance. Fluttershy sighed heavily.

"Well Angel," She began, turning to her pet. "Another animal come and gone. It's sad to see them go, but it always makes you proud knowing you did a good thing." The bunny nodded in agreement then hopped to the door. He then pawed at the door.

"Oh, you want to go out? Well, I guess it is time for your afternoon walk." Angel stopped pawing the door and tapped his foot, impatient. Fluttershy went to the door.

"Okay; I'm coming, I'm coming." She opened the door.

"Remember to stay by me," Fluttershy told the rabbit. "I don't want to lose you." Angel rolled his eyes and hopped towards the park with Fluttershy following.

_"Howdy Fluttershy_!" Applejack greeted her as they passed each other. "What's up girl? Getting some exercise?"

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy replied. "I'm taking Angel for a walk."

"Well, we're taking Winona for a walk." Fluttershy looked around; she didn't see her dog or anypony else. She looked back at Applejack in confusion.

"We?"

"Oh yeah." She then whistled. "Yo Applebloom; you comin' or what?" Applebloom then appeared with Winona. Winona's leash was around the tiny pony's neck.

_"I'm coming; I'm coming!"_ Applebloom said to her sister. When Winona saw Fluttershy by her owner, she got excited. The dog was so excited that she bolted down the hill, lifting an unexpected Applebloom in the air.

_"WHOA WIONA_!" She screamed. _"SLOW DOWN!_ IT'S JUST FLUTTERSHY!" The dog ignored Applebloom as the tiny pony tried to control her, but it was no use. She was dragged on the ground by an excited Winona. The dog stopped in a halt when she was by Fluttershy, panting with excitement. Applebloom collapsed to the ground.

"Why am I always the one that walks Winona?" The little earth pony groaned. Fluttershy looked at the dog.

"Well, hello there!" She greeted. "Are you enjoying your walk?" Winona gave out a happy bark. Fluttershy laughed as the dog licked her.

_"Okay_," Applejack spoke. "We better continue our walk." She trotted off. "Come on Applebloom; come on Winona." Applebloom let out a sigh.

"Well, it looks like I won't earn my cutie mark by walking the dog anytime soon." Winona took off. Applebloom was once again trying her best to control the crazy dog. Fluttershy looked at Angel.

"Well, we better be on our way too." She told him. Angel nodded and hopped off. Fluttershy followed the rabbit.

They passed by a flyer on a tree about the sports arena. Fluttershy stopped to read it. Angel just kept on hopping. When the bunny noticed that Fluttershy wasn't following him, he stopped and hopped back to her.

"I'm sure Rainbow Dash already knows, but let's see, when are they going to start construction?"

"Construction on the Wonderbolt's sports arena will begin on the day after Be Kind to the Earth Day," she read.

"Well, Rainbow Dash will be happy about that." She said to herself. "Come on Angel." Angel hopped off. Fluttershy was about to follow when something caught her eye. She scanned the whole flyer. Angel stopped, sighed, and hopped back by Fluttershy's side.

"It will be in Ponyville Woods. Some trees have to be cut down in order to make this project possible. Sorry for the inconvenience." As she read it, Fluttershy's mouth was opened and her eyes grew huge.

"_Oh my gosh!"_ Fluttershy said to Angel. She turned to him. "If they do this, the animals that live there…. their homes will be…" She gulped. "Destroyed."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that." Fluttershy said. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She gasped when she saw the same sentences 'It will be in Ponyville Woods. Some trees will have to be cut down'…cut down…cut down.

"Oh no, it's true. They really are going to cut down some trees in the woods." She then began to faint. Angel hopped and tried to push Fluttershy back up, but Fluttershy's weight got the best out of the rabbit, falling on top of him. Angel managed to squeeze himself out and hopped all the way to Twilight's house.

When Angel got to Twilight's house, he hopped as high as he could, pounding on the window. Twilight didn't look up from the book she was reading. Spike noticed.

"_Uh, Twilight?_" The baby dragon spoke. "There's a rabbit outside, pounding on the window."

"Can you get take care of it?" Twilight asked, not taking her eyes off of the book. "I'd like some peace and quiet, please."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

With that, the baby dragon went to the door and opened it. He tried to shoo the rabbit away.

_"Go, go, shoo_!" Angel stopped hopping and hopped towards Spike. He pulled at his arm. "Scram, skedaddle! Twilight needs to read." Angel stayed and kept hopping in front of him. Spike sighed.

"Twilight," He told her. "This rabbit won't leave me alone." Angel hopped past Spike and went inside. "Hey, you have to stay outdoors; come back here!" Spike chased Angel all around the room, running into cabinets and bookshelves. Spike gasped when a lamp rocked back and forth. As it was about to smash onto the floor, Spike caught it in his claws. He sighed with relief and set it up straight again. Twilight, who had enough, turned around in anger.

"Can't you go outside to play with that rabbit, Spike? I'm trying to read and I can't concentrate with all that rackuet!"

"Sorry Twilight." The dragon apologized. "I tried my best. But this rabbit isn't cooperating." The rabbit did some gestures.

"I think this rabbit is trying to tell us something." She observed. She then gasped as she looked at the door. It was a fainted Fluttershy.

"_Fluttershy_?" Twilight asked. She ran towards her. Spike and Angel followed. They saw a deer take off. "_Fluttershy_? _Fluttershy_?" She looked at Spike. "Get a bucket of water, Spike. I'll get her inside." Spike nodded and went to find the bucket. Twilight, with Angel's help, dragged Fluttershy into the house.

"Okay," Spike said when he came buck with the bucketful of water. "I got the bucket filled with water."

"Great." Twilight began. "Now, let's pour some on her-" Spike dumped the water on Fluttershy. _"- gently!_" Twilight finished. Fluttershy sat up, coughing. Angel hopped over to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at him and smiled.

_"Fluttershy_?" An alarmed Twilight asked. "Is everything okay? You had us worried."

"Oh, well, you see…" There was then a knocking at the door.

"Hold that thought, someone's at the door." She trotted to the door and answered it. It was Rainbow Dash.

"I hope I didn't wake you up, Twilight." She began. "But when I heard the news from some ponies, I just got so excited that I had to talk to somepony."

"Oh, don't worry. You didn't wake me up at all. Care to come in?"

"Sure!" She came in and Spike closed the door. Rainbow Dash noticed Fluttershy. "Oh, hi Fluttershy. Didn't know you were here."

"Well, now you can tell us both your exciting news. So, what is it?"

"Well do you remember the sports arena?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"They're building it…drumroll please!" And with that, Spike pounded his claws on his legs. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath. "In the Ponyville Woods!" Twilight and Spike were confused.

"But, where would all the animals that live there go?" Spike wanted to know. "Won't their homes be destroyed in the construction process?"

"Yes, but they'll find new homes for them!" Fluttershy's eyes weld up with tears. She couldn't believe that this was coming true!

"I don't know about this, Rainbow Dash." Twilight told her.

"Twilight; this is the Wonderbolts we're talking about! It won't matter if a few animals lose their homes, will it?" Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore. She ran to a corner, crying. Rainbow Dash noticed this. Angel hopped over to the sad pony. "What's her problem?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"She's Fluttershy. You know how she is about animals. If this plan goes though, it'll break her heart."

_"Oh._" Rainbow Dash then looked down. "_Oh!_" She trotted over to her friend. _"Fluttershy_? I'm really sorry about them having to cut down trees and some animals losing their homes, but hey, cheer up! It's the Wonderbolts; who _doesn't_ love them?" Fluttershy just looked at her and continued crying.

"_Rainbow Dash_!" Twilight scolded. Rainbow Dash looked at her.

"_What_? It is something I said?"

"Yes! Why are you being so selfish?" Rainbow Dash then got mad.

_ "Me? Selfish_? How am I being selfish? I can't help it if the Wonderbolts want to build their awesome sports arena in the woods."

"You're not thinking of your friend's feelings. You have to be supportive and think about your friend's feelings, not just your own."

"Look Twilight; Fluttershy's upset now, I know that. Don't worry; she'll get over it."

"The animals won't. It might be hard for them to find homes; they could die trying to find new homes for themselves. The woods might be the only place that can supply everything that they need for survival."

"And what about you? You aren't supporting me! You don't care about my happiness! You're just on Fluttershy's side and don't care if I'm happy or not!" She looked at Spike. "Spike! Open the door!"

"Spike, don't open the door. We're not done talking yet."

"Oh, I think we are. Spike, open the door."

"No, we're not! Spike, don't open the door not until Rainbow Dash apologizes to Fluttershy."

"_Apologize_? For what? I didn't do anything wrong! Open the door, Spike." Spike was about to open the door.

"Spike, no." Spike stopped in his tracks.

"Spike, open." Spike went to the door again.

"Don't open." Spike stopped and looked from pony to pony.

"Open."

"Don't open."

"Open."

"Don't open."

"Open." Spike couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore!" He said. He went to the door and opened it.

"Thanks, Spike." Rainbow Dash told him. She looked at Twilight. "You and Fluttershy just don't understand how much this means to me." And with that she ran off into the night. Twilight glared at Spike. The dragon looked at her.

"What?" He asked with a shrug. "I had to open the door. The fight was getting ugly." Twilight sighed. She trotted over to Fluttershy.

"We'll find a way, Fluttershy, I promise." Fluttershy smiled.

"Thanks Twilight." She said.

"Sure, what are friends for?"

"Stupid Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said to herself. She was trotting in the Ponyville woods, kicking a stick. "Stupid Twilight, thinking that I'm not being supportive. I'm plenty supportive! What in her right mind says otherwise? They just don't understand." She did a deep sigh.

Just then, she heard a coyote howl.

"W-who's there?" She then saw something running in the bushes. She began to walk slowly. "W-whoever or w-whatever you are, I-I'm not scared of you." She then heard owl hoots and another coyote howl. Rainbow Dash began to run.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Suddenly, she slipped on a stick. She fell and tumbled down a little cliff, panicking too much to remember to fly. She screamed all the way down. She fell on a badger den. She tried to get out, but couldn't.

"_HELLLLP_!" She yelled. "SOMEPONY! I'M STUCK!" A badger then trotted up to her. When it saw that she was blocking the way into its house, the badger got mad and growled. Rainbow Dash gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry." She said to the animal. "I would get out but I can't. See, I fell on your home and my butt's stuck, so now I can't get free." She tried getting out but failed. _"See_?"

Just then, tiny badger cries rang out. The badger yelled back down into the hole.

"You have babies down there?! Again, I'm so sorry. Again I…" She then felt like somepony was pushing below. "OW! Hey, careful down there, will you?"

Below, two badger babies were pushing with all their might, trying to get Rainbow Dash's butt off their home.

Meanwhile, above, the badger decided to call for help. It ran on its paws and yelled.

"What are you doing? I need help here! Hey, aren't you listening to me?!" The badger ignored her and kept on calling.

Deer, squirrels, birds, and foxes appeared. The pony looked confused.

"What are you all doing here?" She wanted to know. The badger then instructed them. "What are you telling them?" The badger then looked at the Pegasus and did some pulling motions. The animals nodded and ran over to the stuck pony. The deer and foxes grabbed Rainbow Dash's hooves in their mouths. "What are you going to do with me?" The badger shouted to her young. Her cubs got the message and began pushing with all their might again.

Above, the deer and foxes began to pull. The birds, squirrels, and the adult badger grabbed ahold of the deer and foxes and pulled on them. Even Rainbow Dash shut her eyes tight and concentrated to try to push herself up. They pulled and pushed with all of their might.

Rainbow Dash then popped out. She stood up on all fours and breathed heavily. The other animals did too. The badger cubs ran out of the hole and hugged their mother. The mother hugged them back. Rainbow Dash caught her breath and smiled at the sight.

"I'm happy that your young ones are safe." She then looked at all the animals.

"Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate it." She looked back at the badger, still hugging her cubs. "Sorry again for almost ruining your home." The pony then realized something. "Uh oh. This woods is all of your guys' homes." The animals all nodded. "And soon the bulldozers will come in, cutting down the trees. All of your homes will be destroyed. The animals all looked shocked. The cubs whined and the badger comforted them.

"I'm sorry, it's just…the Wonderbolts, they…" But with one look at all of the animals' faces, Rainbow Dash sighed.

Then Rainbow Dash remembered what Twilight had told her.

"You have to be supportive and think of your friend's feelings, not just your own" and "Why are you being so selfish…selfish…selfish." Rainbow Dash welled up with tears.

"Twilight's right." She sniffed. "I am selfish." She began to cry. The badger cubs went to her and comforted her. Rainbow Dash looked at them and smiled. "Thanks; you are all so friendly. Too bad you will lose all of your homes soon." Rainbow Dash then looked again at the animals' sad faces. She then looked up, determined.

_ "No_!" She said. The animals were confused. "I won't let your homes be destroyed. The Wonderbolts have to build their arena someplace else, not here. I'll make sure of that." And with that, she ran off out of the woods.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

_"Fluttershy_!" Rainbow Dash said, knocking on her door. _"Fluttershy, Fluttershy!"_ The door opened. There stood a tired Fluttershy.

"What's up?" She asked with a yawn.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, but I have a plan on how we can save the woods."

"I thought the woods didn't interest you. I thought you just wanted the Wonderbolt's sports arena to be built, not caring where they build it, not caring if 'a few animals lose their homes,' and 'a few trees chopped down.'"

"Well, I was wrong and I'm sorry. True, I want the Wonderbolts to have their own sports arena, but not if it goes against what one of my friends believes in. I want to be happy but I don't want to see you sad. I should've supported you in the beginning. Again, I'm sorry. If the safety of the Ponyville Woods is so important to you, then I'm with you all the way." Fluttershy thought about this.

_"Wow_, that's really kind of you. So um, what do you have planned?"

"Get all our friends here at noon tomorrow. I'll tell you the plan then." She then went off. "Don't forget!"

"Well, okay."

At noon the next day, Fluttershy did what Rainbow Dash had said to do. All of their friends were at her house, waiting for Rainbow Dash. Then a minute later, Rainbow Dash came in.

"Sorry I'm late," She said. "But an beaver lost a stick to its dam, so I helped it find it."

"Not just late." Rarity spoke. "You're _fashionably_ late!"

"So, why are we here again?" Applejack asked the Pegasus. "Fluttershy said you wanted to talk about the Ponyville Woods?"

"Yes." Rainbow Dash replied. "I want to talk about a way we can help save Ponyville Woods from being bulldozed the day after Be Kind to Earth Day."

"But I thought you said…." Twilight started.

"I know what I said and I shouldn't have. Look, Twilight, you were right. I should've been more supportive. I was too busy thinking how cool it was that the Wonderbolts would have their own sports arena that I forgot how upset this made Fluttershy. I was selfish and I'm sorry. I want the Wonderbolts' sports arena, but not like this, not if it makes Fluttershy sad. And that is why I support her 100% and that we have to stop this before its too late." Twilight smiled.

"I'm proud of you Rainbow Dash." She said. Rainbow Dash smiled back. Sweetie Belle trotted up.

"How are we put this plan in action?" She wanted to know. Rainbow Dash looked at her.

"It's simple." She told her. "We convince every pony in Ponyville why Ponyville Woods must stay the way it is."

"We can let them sign a petition!" Applejack suggested. Skootaloo looked confused.

"A _petition_?" She questioned.

"You know, a request to do something. When we get enough ponies to sign it, we'll give it to the Government. Once they see all of those signatures, they'll cancel the building plans in the Ponyville Woods, thus saving it from destruction once and for all."

"What if we don't get enough signatures?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know.

"We just got to try." Twilight told her. "And see where that takes us."

"Okay everypony!" Rainbow Dash announced. Spike cleared his throat. Rainbow Dash noticed this. "And Spike." The little dragon smiled. "We have only a few days to do this. Time is ticking by! Now, let's do this thing!" She put her hoof in the center.

_"YEAH_!" Spike and the other ponies said at once. They all put their hooves and claw in the center and they all withdrew them. They got to work making protest signs.

The next day, they went out early and asked a couple with their two kids if they would support the cause.

"We're sorry." The stallion apologized. "But we can't." Rainbow Dash and her friends gasped.

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Because I'm all for the sports arena." The ponies gasped.

_"Why_?" Fluttershy wanted to know.

"Because I want to make memories with my wife and kids and I think a sports arena can make that happen."

"But so can the Ponyville Woods." Rainbow Dash put in. "You can take your family on hikes, camping trips, see wild animals, and just enjoy Mother Nature. You can't do that with a sports arena."

"Sorry, but I'm still for the sports arena." The stallion said. Fluttershy looked sad.

"Then it's true I guess." She sighed sadly. "All the animals will lose their homes." The couple's kids' eyes grew wide.

"_What!_?" The filly wanted to know.

"It's true." Rainbow Dash told them. "If they bulldoze the woods, then all of the animals' homes will be destroyed."

"Is this true, dad?" The colt asked his dad. The dad sighed.

"I'm afraid it's true." The kids gasped.

"Then I don't want the woods to be bulldozed. I want the animals to have their homes."

_"Yeah_!" The filly added. "Me too!" The father sighed and looked at his wife.

"What do you want?" He wanted to know.

"I think the kids are right." She replied. "The woods can't be destroyed. Those poor animals, homes destroyed because of us. I just can't imagine." The dad sighed and looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Okay." He decided. "We'll help."

_"Great_!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile. "We're also going to have a protest rally at the site the bulldozers will arrive tomorrow."

"What time should we be there?" The wife wanted to know.

"Well, we don't know." Fluttershy told her. "The flyer didn't exactly say when they're going to do it."

"Just be here at eight in the morning with your protest signs." Rainbow Dash told them.

For the rest of the day and for the next few days, they tried to convince the other ponies to sign the petition. Some did and some didn't. Those who signed the petition said they'll make protest signs when they'd get home. Rainbow Dash told them the plan before they left.

"Look at all of the ponies who signed!" Applejack said, looking at the all the signatures with her friends. They were at Fluttershy's house.

"That's a lot more then I expected!" Sweetie Belle put in.

"It's like every pony in Ponyville signed this petition!" Scootaloo added.

"That shows that ponies care," Applejack said. "They agree and want the woods to be protected for many years."

"But not all the ponies signed." Sweetie Belle said. "What if it's not enough?"

"Well," Twilight put in. "Hopefully it will be. We'll ask more ponies tomorrow and then we'll go to the mayor's office."

"Before we go," Applejack stated. "And since we're all here," She looked at her younger sister. "Applebloom, do you have anything you want to ask?"

"Oh _yeah_!" Applebloom looked at everyone. "For our Be Kind to the Earth Day school project, my friends and I chose to pick up as much litter as we can in the Ponyville Woods. So, if it isn't too much trouble, my friends and I were wondering if you guys want to help."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Twilight told them "Picking up the litter is really good on the environment. It's not too much trouble. Why would you think it's too much trouble?"

"Oh, well, we don't want this to get in the way."

"It won't get in the way. We want to help the animals and this will really help them." She looked at Fluttershy. "Right Flutttershy?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" Fluttershy said with a nod.

"So, will you help us?" Scootaloo asked.

_"Absolutely_!" Rainbow Dash told them. The little ponies all smiled.

_"Thanks_!" They all said.

They continued to ask for more signatures from ponies and the next day, they picked up litter with the three young ponies. They then asked for more signatures after that and the next morning, which was Be Kind to the Earth Day.

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said, looking at all the signatures. "I think this is good enough. Let's go show this to the mayor!"

"I hope it's enough." Fluttershy said. Twilight put a comforting hoof on her back.

"It'll be plenty." She assured her.

"… And that is why the plans for construction at Ponyville Woods must be stopped." Rainbow Dash told Mayor Mare. She and her friends were in her office. "See all of the signatures?" The mayor looked at the petition and all of the signatures. She then looked back at the hopeful Rainbow Dash and her friends. "So, will you consider it?"

"I'll think about it." The mayor told them.

"Okay, well, tell us if you have an answer." And with that, she and her friends went off and out of the building.

Later that day, they had their picnic. Everyone was eating, except Fluttershy. Her head was on a rock and she looked at nothing in particular, looking sad. Rainbow Dash trotted up to her.

_"Fluttershy_?" She asked. "Aren't you hungry?" Fluttershy let out a sigh. "_Fluttershy_?"

"Do you think we'll be able to save Ponyville Woods?" She asked, looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Sure, I know we can do it! Don't you worry, where there's a will, there's a way! Fluttershy looked at the sky again, sighing.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Just eat up and don't think about it."

"Okay." Fluttershy stood up and trotted to where her friends were. Rainbow Dash looked out at nothingness and gulped.

"I hope."

The next day, everybody got in front of the Ponyville Woods at seven. All of them had their protest signs ready.

_"Ready_?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy.

"I hope so." Fluttershy replied.

Then other ponies began coming, all of them with their own protest signs. By nine, every pony who signed the petition and who could come, all came. The ponies couldn't believe all who came.

"See Fluttershy?" Applejack told her. "All of these ponies care about the well- being of the woods and don't want to see it destroyed." Fluttershy smiled.

Then just then, bolldozers started rolling in. A red Pegasus pony with a construction hat flew to the protesters. Fluttershy gulped.

"This is it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, everyone," The constuction worker, who seemed to be the boss, began. "Clear out, we need to start working!" Fluttershy trembled.

"They're going to do it!" She covered her face with her hooves. Rainbow Dash looked at her, then back at the construction worker, looking determined.

_"No_!" she said. The worker looked at her.

_"What_? Now look here, me and the other workers have a job to do, so if you kindly step aside…"

"No, you can't build here."

"Well, I think we can. Now move or…"

"Don't you get it? Animals live here; they make their homes in the trees. If you tear down these woods, the animals won't have homes anymore." The foreman looked confused.

"I don't get it. Don't you _want_ a sports arena for the Wonderbolts?"

"I do." She looked at Fluttershy with a smile. "But my friends' feelings come first!" Fluttershy smiled back.

"_Awe_, isn't that sweet?" He looked mad again. "Now scoot! The animals will find new homes." Rainbow Dash looked at him again.

"But that's just it. What if they can't? They might die in the process. Look, how would you feel if your home was destroyed in order to build something?"

"Well, I'll be mad; I'll probably complain and sue. But that's besides the point!" He looked at the bulldozers.

"Okay men, you know what to do!" Engines roared and a bulldozer drove closer and closer to a nearby tree. A mother flying squirrel tried to comfort her scared babies. She was scared herself. Fluttershy gasped. Then, determined, she ran between the bulldozer and the tree.

_ "Fluttershy_!" Applejack called. "Get out of there!"

_"Get out of the way_!" The pony operating the vehicle shouted. "I need to tear this tree down, as long with some other trees in these woods!"

_ "No_!" Fluttershy said. "You're not destroying these woods. Not when I'm standing here. If you want to chop down these trees, you're have to go through me!" Rarity gave out a nervous laugh.

"She doesn't mean that." She spoke. She looked at Fluttershy. "Now, Fluttershy, get out of the way of the nice construction worker."

"Just go forward!" The boss construction worker told the pony in the bulldozer. "She'll move when you get closer." The bulldozer went closer. Rainbow Dash ran in front of Fluttershy and looked at the vehicle.

"If you want to go though here, you got to get through me!" Twilight and her friends, except Rarity, ran in front of them. Rarity sighed.

"Oh, why not!" She said. She ran in front as well.

"And _us_!" Twilight said. The boss and bulldozer driver were surprised.

"They're crazy!" The boss observed. He looked at the driver. "Well, don't just sit there, drive!" The driver nodded and drove closer.

_"DON'T DESTORY THE WOODS_!" The other ponies chanted over and over. "_DON'T DESTORY THE WOODS!"_

The closer the vehicle got to them, the more scared Fluttershy was. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hooves, waiting for it all to be over.

_ "STOP_" Somepony shouted. The bulldozer ceased and every pony looked. It was Mayor Mare. "Don't chop down these woods!" She went near Fluttershy and looked at the boss construction worker. She held up the petition.

"These ponies signed a petition stating why the woods shouldn't be destroyed in order to build the sports arena. Animals live in these woods. They lived here for years and their ancestors lived here before that. You'll destroy their homes if you go out on this plan. These woods must be protected now and for the generations to come."

_"But…But_…" The construction boss stuttered. The mayor gave him a look.

_Sawhooves!_!" Sawhooves sighed.

"Fine, but where will the sports arena be?"

"I don't know. But not here; we'll figure it out."

"Okay." Sawhooves looked at Fluttershy "You win." He looked at the driver and the other workers. "Okay, you heard the mayor! Pack up; we'll find somewhere else for the sports arena." He flew off and the workers started packing up. The other ponies started packing up, too. Twilight trotted to Fluttershy and smiled.

"Well, you did it." She told her. Fluttershy smiled as squirrels, birds, hedgehogs and deer surrounded her.

"I guess I did." She said. She looked at all her friends. "But I couldn't have done it without all of you." Her friends smiled.

_"Awe_, it was nothin'!" Applejack spoke.

_"Yeah_!" Rainbow Dash added. "It's like what I said before, where there's a will, there's a way!" Flutteershy smiled.

_'Dear Princess Celestia_," Rainbow Dash planned her letter in her thoughts as she watched her friends and the woodland creatures at play in the Ponyville Woods. '_I have learned an important lesson on friendship today. I learned to that you got to support your friend no matter what. Even though that means sacrificing want you really want, you got to think of your friends' feelings, not just your own. You can't assume a change would be good for everyone, because somepony may not think it's not so great. Sincerely, Rainbow Dash.'_ Rainbow Dash then noticed a baby bird crying on the ground. She looked at its nest on a nearby branch. She looked at the crying baby again, grabbed it and put it in the nest. The bird stopped crying and was happy.

_"There_," She told the bird. "Home, sweet, home." She looked all around with a smile. "And may no one forget it."


End file.
